


Your name echoes in the Pits of Hell

by TheUsagi1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam (at the end), Drama & Romance, Episode 14- The Vessel, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot twist on episode 14, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean Wincest - Freeform, Season/Series 11, Spoilers, Top Dean, Top Sam(at the begining), depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative plot for Episode 14 The Vessel (Season 11 episode 14)<br/>Individual, stand-alone one-shot!</p><p> What would have happened if Castiel wasn't strong enough to stop Lucifer from killing Sam?<br/>How far would Sam go to protect his brother from the Devil and what would be the outcome? Can Dean break Lucifer's control over Cas, to stop the angel from killing the one person he loves the most?<br/>Wincest (Sam/Dean full make out scene)<br/>Be aware for Spoilers in Episode 14 The Vessel!!!<br/>Hope you enjoy! More notes inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name echoes in the Pits of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: Hello to you all! So, until I finish the sequel to “One stormy night” which will be uploaded by the end of this month I came up with another idea. I watched the latest episode of Supernatural and thought of a small plot twist...!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> 1)Non-canonon event, language, and Wincest (Sam/Dean)  
> 2)Sam/Dean (Established relationship)  
> 3) There will be some blood in this story and Sam will Almost Die , but he will be fine at the end!! NOT a death fic!  
> 4)Set on Season 11 episode 14 “The Vessel” and contains spoilers of this particular episode and same changes to the dialogues, but nothing much. Also some spoilers from earlier episodes.  
> 5) I own nothing, neither the Supernatural series, nor its characters. Only my...vivid imagination!  
> So,off we go! A//N

NOW  
Sam Winchester's hazel eyes were clouded from blood lose and he could barely stay conscious.The blood from the wound on his chest was now running freely, dying his blue-white shirt red. His breathing; shallow and fast, his vision, blurred and unfocused... He could feel his slowing heartbeat, could hear it in his ears. And his heart's beat could easily be translated in one word. Dean. Dean. Dean...That's all he ever wanted. He wanted his brother to be safe. To be happy. To be...with him, by his side.

 

 

 

Oh, how he wanted to see Dean's face just for a second before Lucifer, who was possessing Cas, killed him for good... Just one more time... One last time...Sam couldn't see his brother's face though. He could hear Dean screaming for the Devil to stop, he could hear him screaming “Sam!” and “ No, please!” He could sense his brother's presence behind him, but could not see him. 

 

 

Because Dean was pinned on the wall of the bunker's main room and Sam was on his knees, with a serious wound on his chest. On his knees, between his brother and the Devil. Trying to shield the person he loved the most with his own body... And even though Sam knew that Lucifer wouldn't kill Dean, due to his bond with Amara, he still wanted to protect him. This time, he would be the one to save Dean and not the other way around.

 

 

 

With this thought being the only one in his head the younger Winchester lifted his eyes and stared right into ocean blue ones. “You...can kill me...But not- agh..” “Sammy please don't-” Dean cried out and tried with all his power to break the hold the Devil had on him, but couldn't move an inch. “Yes, Sam, that's my plan. Because I had enough of you!” The Devil said evilly kicking the hunter on his right side, make him hit the floor and moan in pain. “You son of a bitch! Stop!” “Shut up Dean-o!” Your brother here, has a few last words to say to you.”

 

THEN (30 MINUTES EARLIER...) 

 

Sam had suspected that something was wrong with their angel friend since he had entered the bunker today. But to think that the man standing next to him was Lucifer...No, that was something the younger Winchester hadn't realized. Thus, he couldn't prepare himself for the dreadful events which occurred when he volunteered to let the angel touch his soul in order to save Dean.

 

 

 

 

“Oh, I am going to touch your soul Sam, since you asked me so nicely...And I am going to do more than touch it... I am going to burn your soul,cause you unbearable pain and see your darkest secrets... Of course this means that your guts will be decorating the floor in a little bit...” The man said wickedly. “And then I am going to retrieve Dean and the Hand of God, explaining to your brother that you wanted to save him no matter the consequences...”  
At the sound of those words, Sam's eyes went wide open, fear taking over every corner, every cell of his body, because this could only mean one thing. Castiel was no longer Castiel. It was... “Lucifer...” Sam managed to say, his body going numb with fear. “In the flesh...” came the angel's answer, his lips turning into a wicked smile which Sam hopped would never see again.

 

 

And the Devil proved true to his word. At the very next moment, Sam felt excruciating pain in his chest as the Devil pushed his hand inside. And suddenly, all his memories passed before his eyes... 

 

 

 

Himself and Dean, both still young and innocent, lying together in a dirty motel bed... Himself and Dean, gazing at the night sky, each holding a bottle of beer...Jess burning alive and Dean dragging him out of the apartment... Their father's death and Dean's steady hand on his shoulder later that night... The first time they confessed their feeling for one another... Dean's death...Ruby and the Demon blood...Dean's return and the first time they kissed again...

 

 

 

At that point Sam passed out from the pain, and the Devil draw back his, now bloodied hand and disappeared from the bunker...  
A moment later he was standing next to Dean, in a submarine whose fate was to sink along with all its passengers...Well, almost all its passengers. Because in less than a blink of an eye the submarine was gone, and the older hunter found himself standing in the middle of the bunker, facing his brother... 

 

 

 

At the first few seconds Dean thought he was experiencing side effects from the time-travel, because what his eyes were seeing couldn't be true. Sam was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, barely moving. “Sammy?!” Dean cried out in panic, but before he could utter another word the angel moved his hand and the middle Winchester found himself pinned on the wall, on the opposite side of the room. “Cas, what the-” “Dean...that's not...Cas...” Sam's whispers reached Dean's ears as Sam was desperately trying to stand up. “Why the faces boys? We have a common enemy!” 'Cas' said happily as he touched the Hand of God. “No, no!” Dean yelled but it was too late...Lucifer had touched the object and Dean knew what was going to happen...

 

 

 

But instead of an explosion of light and energy, like the last time, now there was nothing. “Its kicked!” the Devil said, voice poisonous. “Well, who would have thought The Hand of God would turn out to be an one-hitter...!” Dean said and cursed his stupidity as soon as the last syllabe escaped his lips, because now a full-pissed angel was heading towards him, death in his eyes. 

 

 

 

It was in this moment, when Dean thought that his end had come, that Sam lashed out and covered the distance between where he was leaning on the wall and the one Dean was now pinned on, in two large steps, positioning himself between the Devil and his brother.  
Sam's wound was deep though and so he lost his balance, but managed to remain on his knees instead of falling down completely. With his back on Dean and his glassy hazel eyes fixed on the floor, the younger Winchester managed to find the words to form a sentence.

 

 

“Please...Kill me...But you- agh...You need Dean...” “Sammy move! Please Sam!” Dean said aloud but Sam's mind was shutting down... 

 

NOW

 

“So, what are your last words towards your beloved older brother?” the angel asked, voice filled with irony and hate.  
With these words, the fallen Angel knelled next to Sam, grabbed fistful of his chocolate-brown hair and lifted the hunter's face from the floor. Dean's green eyes met hazel ones and for a split second time stopped. 

 

 

 

Many were the times, back when they were kids, that words weren't of use to the brothers. So, they had learned to communicate using other ways. For example every time Sam had a nightmare and their dad was lying on the next bed, he would shake his brother awake and beg him with his puppy dog eyes to let him bury his face on his muscular chest. And Dean would open his arms and would tower over his trembling frame.

 

 

 

But not just when they were kids. Sam could still recall the time he first met Dean after the older hunter was back from Hell. After Bobby's reassurance that the one standing before him was the real Dean, all it took was a look. And the very next moment Sam was lashing in Dean's open arms...

 

 

 

And so, green burning orbs, blurred with tears which their owner was trying his best to hold back, met sad hazel ones, filled with love, adoration, and fear. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours even years that they spend staring at each other. They couldn't care less. Each pair of eyes acted like a camera, capturing the moment, a moment which would probably never happen again. Because what were the chances of them getting out alive...?

 

 

 

 

“Please, Cas, you have to fight this, you have to take control!” Dean said, voice breaking. “I said, Shut up!” the angel yelled, tightening his hold on Sam's brown locks. “De...I...Sorry...Dean...De...” “ Sammy, its going to be alright...Its going to be ok baby boy...” Dean answered back, his voice low, the words coming out of his lips uncontrollably, the tears now running down his face like silver rivers. 

 

 

 

But how could things be alright? This time, there was nobody to help them, no angel, no demon, no Reaper... “Dean...Dean I...D-” but before Sam could utter one more word the Devil spoke, his voice ice cold. “Stop. Stop talking you bitch!” Dean's teary eyes went wide open and he looked at the man with an expression of horror in his face. 

 

 

 

“Let him speak you-” “Oh, no, no he won't! You know Dean, I hate your name. I really do. And do you know why? Huh?” The older hunter had a pretty good idea why, but kept his mouth shut, this wasn't the right time for him to talk back to the Devil. So, he nodded no with his head and fixed his eyes on Sam who was barely breathing. “Because it was the only word I would get out of his little mouth! For almost one hundred years I tortured him! I sliced him, I skinned him alive, I burned him alive, I raped him...” here the Devil's voice fainted and his eyes glanced at Dean, whose face had turned white as a sheet. 

 

 

 

“Oh yes, I did, Dean, many many times. And yet, your name was the only thing he said. Well, apart from “stop” ,“please” and “no more” that is. So, I hate your name, because its the reason I couldn't break him completely! I hate it because for almost one hundred years it was echoing in the darkest pits of Hell!” The man yelled his voice filled with anger. “Even when he came back to see me, to ask me about Amara, he said that he believed in you, that you would come to his rescue.”

 

 

 

Dean's heart skipped a bit, at the sound of those words. “I will always be there for him you son of a bitch!” The green eyed hunter whispered. “I will-” but before Dean could finish his sentence the Devil grabbed Sam's blade- which had fell to the floor next to the younger hunter- and got ready to finish his job... “Say good bye to big brother Sam...” “No! SAM!” Dean practically screamed as he saw the Devil was ready to stab Sam and kill him once and for all. 

 

 

The very next second though, the fallen angel stopped moving and an expression of pain was painted on his face... “Hello Castiel.” the Devil said voice tight, filled with anger. At the same moment Dean felt the hold on him weakening and managed to move away from the wall towards his brother. “Sammy! Sam!” the man said taking his brother's face in his hands. Pained, tortured, was the face Dean loved more then anything else, clouded were the sweet hazel eyes, dry and dyed with blood,were the cinnamon-tasting lips...Non existing was the sound the older hunter considered the most beautiful melody he had ever heard...Sam's heart was not beating... 

 

 

“No, no, no no... Sammy, come on,come on damn it!” he swore under his breath, salty tears mixing with blood... “Dean...” The hunter's eyes went open at the sound of his name and his body tensed as every muscle in it got ready to fight the Devil. “Its me...” the angel whispered with his usual tenor voice. “Cas? Eject him now!” Dean yelled at his friend unable to believe that he had been coaxed into saying 'yes'. “I can't, its taking all my strength to stop him from killing Sam.” came the answer from the blue eyed man. “I will heal him Dean...but know that Lucifer touched his soul and saw the way you two...love each other.” the angel continued as he was using his power to save the younger man.

 

 

 

“I wanted to be of service to the fight...Dean, only he can beat her.” “Sorry Castiel, but you have to leave here and not come back for a while.” Dean answered, as he saw his brother was slowly regaining consciousness. The angel lifted his ocean blue eyes, filled with guilt and compassion to stare at his friend. Then he saw the symbol which was used to expel angels and archangels from a place, a symbol he himself had taught to the hunter. 

 

 

“Do it Dean,” he said determination in his voice. And as the angel's words fainted, the older hunter touched the symbol with one hand and covered his eyes with the other, to protect himself from the burning light.

 

 

 

Sam came back to himself slowly, his hazel eyes blinking several times searching for the one person that mattered, the one person he wanted to see. As his vision cleared more, he became aware of his surroundings. He was no longer in the main room. He was lying shirtless in Dean's bed, a washcloth on his forehead. The younger man swallowed hard and managed to utter a word without even thinking about it. “Dean...” 

 

 

 

“Sam, hey, easy, take it easy, alright?” came the answer from his brother, who was placing his hand on his bare chest, so as to calm him down. “Dean!” Sam said louder this time as he sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?” the green eyed man asked, worried. “Fine, a little dizzy, but fine. But, forget about me, Dean are you hurt, did Lucifer hurt you?” “Me? Sammy, you are the one who almost...” At this point Dean's voice fainted and he knelled to the floor so as to be at the same level as his brother.

 

 

 

“Wait, what do you remember, Sam?”At the sound of those words Sam lowered his face, but Dean's gun callused hands were fast and so he got his brother's face in them and force him to maintain eye contact. “I... remember telling Cas, who proved to be Lucifer, he could touch my soul in order to gain more strength to bring you back...And he did... Dean I couldn't hide my thoughts from him, he saw us, he saw...” 

 

 

At this point Dean knew his brother was ready to have a breakdown, so he did the one thing he knew would calm him down. He shielded his mouth with his own, and tasted sweet cinnamon, beer, and Sam. Biting his bottom lip gently, Dean entered Sam's mouth, claiming every inch with his tongue. “I don't give a crap about what he saw Sam. I care he almost ripped your heart out of your chest...” the older hunter whispered and Sam could now see the fear and guilt in his brother's eyes, in his voice, in the way his body was tensed... “So...It wasn't a dream.” Sam said, voice low. “I did try to...” “To cover me, something that you will never try again.” Dean answered as his left hand moved from Sam's face to his chest.

 

 

 

“Dean, you don't mean that. If the situation was reversed-” “It wouldn't have been, because I wouldn't have let you go on this submarine.” Dean interrupted his brother, lying him back on the bed slowly. The younger hunter understood what this was all about. This time, if one of them ended up dead, there was no going back. And, if he wanted to be honest to himself, he would admit that this was the reason he did everything to protect Dean. “Is the 'no chick flick moments' rule on?” the younger man whispered to his brother, who had moved from where he was kneeling on the floor and was now lying next to Sam.

 

 

 

“No, if you need to talk, the rule is off, Sam.” came the answer from Dean whose lips ghosted over Sam's forehead, making him shiver slightly. “I know you got scared Dean.” “Sam don't-” “I also know that you think this is a weakness. That feelings make you weak. But, Dean they honestly don't, feelings make you who you are. And you have to understand that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I would-” “Sam this is not how I feel-” “This is exactly how you feel. I know what it feels like to lift your brother's lifeless body carrying it to the room, placing it in on the bed and cleaning the blood from it.” Sam whispered noticing that his brother was now on the top of him.

 

 

 

As the older hunter bend to kiss Sam again the younger man found the opportunity to take his brother's face in his hands. “I will not let you fight this alone. I will do anything for you. I would die for you Dean.” he whispered in between hot but always tender kisses. “ I know. But not tonight. Not tonight Sammy...Please...” Dean murmured, but wasn't able to continue because the words were caught in his throat. Sam said nothing, because once again, no words were needed. He just nodded his head and placed Dean's hand on his chest, letting him hear the sound he craved for. 

 

 

 

He said nothing as salty drops of water started to fall on his left cheeck, on his nose, on his lips and wherever Dean was placing kisses on. And when his brother finally broke apart and buried his face in Sam's neck, his board shoulders shaking with sobs, the younger man slowly changed their positions, lying Dean on the pillows and covering his trembling frame with his larger body.

 

 

Sam's lips ghosted over Dean's, slowly and gently. Ghosted over his chicks tasting salty tears, over his ear licking the shell and whispering “Its alright, I am right here Dean, I' m here...” over and over again. Sam knew that usually when they had sex, Dean was on the top. Sam had no problem with that, in fact he liked it...maybe a little too much. But the younger man knew that right now Dean needed to feel him. To know he was still alive. And who was he to deny Dean anything?

 

 

Their clothes were gone within seconds. Dean's blue kitchen uniform though, proved to be a little hard to remove, especially when Dean was in no position to help with the procedure. But the younger man did not complain about it. When they were both naked, Sam took a second to admire his brother's body, before leaning on it once again to resume his work. 

 

 

 

So, Sam kept going further down. He kissed Dean's neck, sucking at his pulse point, something that he knew made his brother shiver and licked his way down to Dean's chest. He gently sucked, bit and teased Dean's right nipple, with his lips and long fingers making it hard and receiving low moans of pleasure in return. His hazel eyes were always fixed on his brother's face though,in case he saw any signs of distress. 

 

 

 

Finding none, the younger Winchester repeated the same procedure for Dean's left nipple. At the same time his long tender, callused hands had another task. One was used to help Sam balance himself on the bed, while the other one ghosted over Dean's forehead, giving sweet reassuring caresses, not missing the way Dean was leaning his troubled face in his hand. As Sam moved further down, licking Dean's stomach clean, their cocks touched one another, making Dean shiver, violently this time.

 

 

Sam knew that by this point Dean's shivers were no longer caused by the sobs, but by the want, the need he felt, to fell Sam's mouth on his body, his hot breath on his skin, his lips on his own...To have Sam inside him, to know he was alive. “Sammy...” Dean said voice tight with need and louder than necessary. “Right here.” came the answer at once as Sam had now reached his brother's thighs. “I'm right here Dean, not going anywhere.” 

 

 

 

 

At this point Dean felt Sam's hot breath on his member and had to bite his lip to keep himself under control. Sam's mouth surrounded Dean's thick, long and hard cock, licking it from base to tip slowly at first, sating a pace which soon quickened, as the older man tried his best not to push back on this sweet mouth. Dean's moans were now way too loud, but he couldn't care less. Sam's mouth was skillful and Dean knew his brother wanted to please him...

 

 

“Sam, Sammy...” the hunter kept saying as his hands were messing with long brown hair. Sam was now using both his mouth and his hand to give Dean the best he could. He knew, by the way that his brother's member was licking pre-come that Dean was close...

 

 

“Sammy, Sammy... I am... close, Sam...” At the sound of these words, Sam placed his other hand on Dean's thigh to hold him as still as possible, and gave a final stoke and a final lick on the tip of Dean's cock. It proved more than enough, because Dean came into his mouth, with a shout of his name... “Sammy!!” Dean said aloud and shattered into pieces, his body shivering violently, his eyes almost black, filled with lust... Sam swallowed everything Dean gave him and withdrew his mouth with a wet 'pop', but gave a couple more srtokes to, his brother's now softening cock. 

 

 

“Sammy, Sam...” the older man repeated, as black spots appeared before his eyes. “Shh, ride it out Dean, let go...i am not going to leave you.” Sam whispered on his brother's lips. Their eyes met as they kissed, with passion and heat, with love and care...Sam's cock was rock hard as he touched Dean's thigh, something the older man felt when he pulled his brother in his arms.”Do you trust me?” Dean asked voice low, more relaxed. “To take care of you? To not hurt you?” “Dean why are you asking...Oh shit...” The younger man swore and tried to move away, but Dean wouldn't have it. 

 

 

 

“Now, who's the one hiding his feelings? Sam, I told you, when you woke up for the first time after your soul was back, that nothing would ever change what we have. And I meant it.” Sam sighed, his voice low and bitter. “He told you...That he raped-” “I've got Lucifer, Sammy, he is not going anywhere close to you again.” the older hunter whispered. “That's not possible-” “Watch me.” Dean answered, determination in his voice. “I can't be near him, I just-” But Sam couldn't finish his sentence because Dean switched their places once again. 

 

 

 

“I was afraid that he would kill me and lie to you about it...” Sam managed to say as Dean's lips played with his ear. “I' ve got you now Sam. Let me show you...” “God yes, Dean!” Sam cried out as he felt his brother's hand ghosting over his cock, but not touching yet.

 

 

 

“Just a second Sammy.” The older man said and moved away towards the nightstand to take the bottle of lube he always kept there. He pushed a generous amount in his fingers and slowly touched his brother's tight entrance. No matter how many times they made love, Dean would never neglect to properly prepare his brother before he entered him. Today, was no exception. 

 

 

 

Dean felt the tension at his brother's body, and knew from years of experience that Sam was not only on the edge, but still scared from seeing Lucifer again. Slowly the older hunter pushed on finger inside and waited until he felt Sam's inner muscles relax a little. At the same time, his other hand found its way to his brother's rock hard cock and started stroking it, matching the pace of the strokes with the one of his finger. 

 

 

Sam was lost to the world by now. His breathing was heavy and ragged, his blood was boiling in his veins, burning him like Hell fire. A fire, many would say was caused by sinful desires, a fire many would gladly kill Sam for feeling... But the younger man didn't give a crap. His hazel eyes had turned almost black from the need and by the time Dean had two fingers inside him, Sam couldn't fight the urge to push back and fuck himself on those fingers. 

 

 

“Dean...Fuck I...” “Shh, just a little longer baby boy.” Dean answered,voice sinfully low and tight. “I just need to find-” “Oh God!” Sam yelled as his body shivered uncontrollably, as though electricity had hit it. “Dean!” “This spot...” said the older man his lips turning into a lustful smile. Dean changed his angle so as to be able to find Sam's prostate with each thrust of his now, three fingers, and kept stroking Sam's licking cock with his other hand, causing the younger man to yell his name as though the world was ending.

 

 

 

“Dean, Dean...Dean please, please...” At this point the older man withdrew his fingers from Sam's entrance and covered his once again rock hard cock with more than enough lube. “Ready baby boy?” Dean muttered as he laid a kiss in Sam's sweated forehead.  
“Yes, Dean I...Shouldn't I roll over?” “No, not tonight. I need to watch you as you fall apart Sammy, need to see your face...” Sam knew that this wasn't the way they usually had sex. But tonight they had the “Thank God you are alive” sex... And this meant that they both needed every sort of contact they could get. They needed to feel one another, see and hear one another.

 

 

 

“Love you baby boy” Said the other man as he slowly pushed his thick member inside Sam's still tight ass. “Shit...So tight Sammy, feels awesome...” Dean muttered as he pushed a few more inches inside and looked at his brother's face only to find a look of horror painted all over it. “Sam, hey, hey eyes on me, little brother. Dean encouraged, caressing Sam's jaw. “Sam?” Dean asked, swearing to each end every God he knew that the Devil would one day pay dearly for touching what was his. 

 

 

 

Scared hazel eyes flickered and glanced at Dean as the younger man released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. “Sorry, its...Talk to me.” Sam plead and moved forewords trying to get more of Dean's cock inside him. “Easy tiger, I've got you.” Dean answered and moved his hand from Sam's jaw to his chest. Leaning on the top of the younger man Dean pushed in again and found himself buried on the sweet tight heat he carved so much. “Its me, we are here and you know I would cut my hand off before I hurt you.” Dean muttered as he claimed Sam's lips hard and fast, lust overtaking him. 

 

 

 

“You know that as long as I have breath left in me, Lucifer will never get his hands on you again.” Said Dean as he started to move, slowly at first but as the need burned his entire body his thrusts became faster and harder. His other hand kept stoking Sam's cock and his lips laid kisses wherever they could. On Sam's neck, on his jaw, on his lips...

 

 

“Dean, oh God...” Sam yelled as his brother's thick cock hit his prostate hard, making him see stars. Dean's thrusts were now erratic and the older man knew that he didn't have much time... So, he once again changed his angle to make sure that his cock would hit Sam's prostate with every thrust. The younger man tried to shield his mouth with his palm, but Dean was fast on stopping him. “I want to hear you Sammy...” said the older man and linked their fingers together. 

 

 

“Dean! I am gonna...” Sam managed to say and Dean knew the rest of the sentence. So he pressed his thumb on the tip of Sam's cock, while once again hitting his prostate and that was it. “Come Sammy...” And Sam was more than willing to obey. “Dean!” he yelled as white hot liquid was spilled on his belly and on Dean's hand and chest.

 

 

Dean watched in both awe and consideration as Sam came and came until he had nothing left inside him and them some more. And did the only thing he could to help him, he kept thrusting inside him and whispered words he considered nonsense, but knew were important for his brother... “That's it baby boy, ride it out, its me Sammy, just you and me...Nobody will ever touch you again...You are mine Sam...”

 

 

 

The older hunter followed his brother down to the path of bliss a few moments later, as his own come filled Sam's body. And so it was, that for the next moments the only sounds echoing in the room where low moans, words of love and passion and the sound of flesh meeting flesh... 

 

 

Dean could hear his brother saying his name again and again like a prayer, his voice now loud... “Dean, Dean, Dean...” “Your name echoed in the darkest pits of Hell!” the older man remembered Lucifer's words and thought that right now, his name could be heard in both Hell and Heaven. And he was happy for that...

 

 

Dean then, saw his brother shuttering to pieces utterly boneless and utterly spent... He managed to slowly withdraw his now soft member from Sam's tight heat recieving a moan of disapproval from Sam who was trying his best to stay awake. “Shh... I am right here Sammy, easy.” the man said as he removed the sweat and come from them both with the washcloth which was still on the nightstand.

 

 

Then the older hunter returned next to his brother and covered them both with the blanket, not bothering to wear any clothes. “You alright?” he whispered cupping Sam's jaw in his palm, feeling moister under his fingers. “Sam? Are you hurt? Damn it! Sammy!?” Dean said louder this time. 

 

 

 

“What are we going to do Dean...? Lucifer is out...” “We will find a way, like we always do baby boy...”Dean answered as his lips touched Sam's. “Come here...” said the older hunter and in the next second Sam was in his arms, his face calmer and blissful. “We will find a way...You and me against the world. Against all odds.” he whispered as he felt his brother drifting to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

And after a few minutes Dean followed him, Sam's even breathing and heart beat the perfect lullaby... Thinking that he was glad Lucifer could still hear the name 'Dean' echoing through the darkest pits of Hell. Because this ment Lucifer would always have to keep in mind that one day the bearier of that name would find him...And he would make him pay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i really hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you want! Thank you all!


End file.
